Winning Streak
by AtheisticPokemon
Summary: "What's the matter, brother dear? Afraid of a plant-grower? Or are you just worried your little crush will hate you after you take her money?" Katie/Travis One-Shot.


**A/N I like One-Shots. I've never liked multi-chapter stories, cause so many people just let them go. As of now, Reading the Lost Hero is the only multi I've got going. Anyway, I've always like this couple. I don't remember where I first saw it, but it's really cute, isn't it? As for the idea, sometimes they just pop up, you know? Hope you like it.**

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Right now, everyone hated Travis Stoll.

Today, Chiron had decided to give the campers the day off. So what did Travis do? Start a gambling ring of course. He was playing the age old game who's supplies consisted solely of three cups, a marble, and the table he was playing on. He invited everyone in camp to challenge him. They each bet two drachmas, and if the camper could find the cup with the marble after Travis moved them around, they could keep both shares. If not, Travis kept it. They could also raise the stakes. So far, Travis had made five hundred drachmas. All of our favorite heroes played.

First, Percy; "No way! I swear it was right there! Annabeth!"

Second, Annabeth; "You're cheating! You have to be! Nico!"

Third, Nico; " . . . You're going to the Fields of Punishment. Rachel!"

After that, Rachel; "It's a good thing I'm rich, but don't expect any happy prophesies in the near future. Clarisse!"

Next, Clarisse; "I'm going to kick your but in Capture the Flag, Stoll! Chris!"

Then, Chris; "Impossible! I know every Hermes trick there is!"

Finally- "I'll try." Katie Gardner, Daughter of Demeter, came sauntering up to the table.

"Katie?" Travis asked incredulously. "Oh, you don't want in this. I wouldn't want you to lose your allowance."

Connor grinned. "What's the matter, brother dear? Afraid of a plant-grower? Or are you just worried your little crush will hate you after you take her money?" Both of the involved blushed.

"Fine," Travis grumbled, allowing the mischievous glint in his eyes to return. "Bring it on, Katie-Kat."

"Good," She replied. She put her two drachmas on the table, as did Travis. He quickly lifted the middle cup to show the marble's starting point. Then he moved them around, and stood back to let Katie make her choice. She quickly chose the left one, and grinned when Travis lifted it and the marble was there.

"Very good, Miss Gardner," Travis said, thought his smile didn't lessen when he found he lost. "Care to raise it to four?" She agreed, and the routine started again. At this point, all the campers were watching closely, hoping the girl could ruin the boy's winning streak. She took longer to pick this time. Travis's grin only widened when he lifted the right one, and it had no marble. He then pick up the middle, to show the correct answer. "Aw, sorry Katie." She frowned, but stopped his hand when he went to grab her money.

"Hold on, Stoll. One more, all or nothing."

He raised an eyebrow. "I'm . . . intrigued," He said slowly. "Could you be more specific?"

"We'll each put one hundred drachmas on the table-" The camp gasped. "-But if I win, I get your share, _and _you have to give back every drachma you've one today."

Travis cocked his head, clearly contemplating the challenge. Then, as if a thought struck him, said "Wait. I'm putting a hundred and everything I've won so far today on the line. You, however, only risk the hundred. I require something else."

Katie thought for a moment. "Point taken. Alright Stoll. If you win, you get my hundred, and I'll do whatever you want for 24 hours." Her brothers and sisters were taken aback. She talked about Travis a lot, but most was ridden with scorn and hatred. A few of the older ones had suspected something deeper, and they were probably right, but this was still drastic for her.

Meanwhile, Connor was shaking his brother's shoulders. "Don't do it! If you lose, then we've accomplished nothing! It isn't worth it!"

Travis shook his head, smiling. "I won't lose." And with that, the Daughter of Demeter and Son of Hermes shook on it.

Let the games begin.

At this point, the campers were in total awe. Sure, the Stolls had gambled before, but the stakes had never been this high. Especially not with Katie Gardner, who usually chose to avoid gambling. Both players look confident, whether or not it was fake could not be determined. Travis, as usual, lifted the middle cup to show Katie, and the whole audience, where it would start. Then, with his hands moving faster than they ever had before, he switched the cups. To most, all they saw was a blur of Caucasian skin and red cup, but Katie's confidence did not falter. She kept the ever widening smirk when Travis finished.

"You know, Stoll," She said, walking around to his side of the table. "My dad used to play this with me all the time. He said that most players get lulled into a false sense of security. That the person in your position lets them win one, then heightens the stakes, just as you did." Travis's eyes widened, it was like she knew his every thought. "But sometimes, when you get a really good player, _they_ are the ones who become overconfident."

Travis was now sweating, but that might have had more to do with her close proximity. "Will you just pick one?" He asked nervously, attempting - and failing - to keep the quiver out of his voice. The camp was silently cheering Katie on, not just because they wanted their money. They were tired of Travis always winning.

Katie smirked again - Travis couldn't help but hate the fact that his heart fluttered a little - and rested both her hands on the table. One settled on top of Travis's, and he turned cherry red. He lowered his head to keep the others from seeing. "I pick . . ." She took time to carefully examine each one, then laughed. "Oh, Travis. Did you really think you could get away with that?"

He stuttered, "Wh-What? I-I have n-no idea what you mean."

"Whatever you say." She carefully lifted the table and set it upside down, and pointed to the cup taped to the underside. "I pick that one." Then, she ripped it off, revealing a marble. The camp gasped. "Well," She started, gathering her two hundred drachmas. "Have fun giving back all the money, _Travis_." And with that final parting, she turned and walked back to her cabin.

And as the camp surrounded Connor, demanding their money, and Connor yelled at his brother to help him, Travis couldn't help but watch the retreating figure of the only girl - Or person, for that matter. - that could out gamble a Son of Hermes.

Maybe having your winning streak ruined wasn't so bad.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO **

**A/N Soooooooooo? How was it? I've never written a Travis/Katie fic before, but it peaked my interest. Plus, they're kinda easy to work with cause Riordan didn't give us a lot of character insight on them. They were more minor, easier to keep IC. That's what I think, anyways. Tell me what you think, I luff feedback. Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaand, I have a poll on my profile. (Wink, wink. Hint, **_**HINT**_**.)**


End file.
